Dox Fick
by ThreadAnon
Summary: The Hopps-Wilde daughters are a very loving group of girls; however, their favorite object of affection, their older brother James, doesn't seem to feel the same way... [for those of you who are reading this and expect something cutesy and innocent, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.]
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for the ride, Jack."

The rabbit waved in acknowledgement from behind the wheel of his truck before pulling off down the street. James shouldered his backpack and made for the door of his home. The family had moved in a few years prior, after the apartment they had been in got too cramped for the growing kits.

James keyed his way in, locking the door behind him as he wearily set down his bag. Basketball practice had run late, and he was eager to start his evening chess match against his father. Peeking into the study, he saw no sign of his soon-to-be opponent. There was the bookshelf across one wall, the small coffee table with the chessboard in its usual place, and the two empty wooden chairs. The room didn't see much use outside of the fetching or return of a novel, and the two foxes' nightly chess game. James pulled back from the entryway and began his search through the rest of the ground floor. The living room was empty as well. Heading into the kitchen, he absentmindedly poured himself a cup of water. Turning to wander back towards the front of the house, he stopped, noticing the note on the counter:

"Your father and I are going out tonight, here's money for a pizza. James, you're in charge. Love, Mom."

He slowly set the glass in his hand onto the counter, the ramifications of his situation sinking in. He looked around the kitchen, shuffled to the archway that led to the dining room, made to peer around the corner—

Soft footfalls in the adjacent room caught his attention. He swiftly backed out of the kitchen. As soon as he was out of the kitchen he turned and bolted for the stairway, catching the railing with both hands to spin himself up and around onto it. He took the stairs two at a time, coming to a sudden halt at the top. He faced the landing, with a hallway extending to his left and right. Down the right hall, he could see the open door to his room…but there was also movement from the adjacent doorway, a paw reaching out and grasping the doorframe. James spun around and sprinted to his left, towards the open door at the end of the hall. Rushing inside the bathroom, he slammed and locked the door behind him. Someone began jiggling the handle seconds later. A simple lock like the one holding his pursuer at bay could be opened with a coin, and wouldn't buy him much time; James had to come up with something, immediately. He glanced around, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide in here, not for long...he looked to the window.

He wasn't supposed to do this, but he had no other choice. James popped open the bathroom window, and scrambled out onto the sloped roof, closing the window behind him. Up and over the roof he went, towards the back of the house. For a moment, he looked over the small backyard and the road at the towering buildings of central Zootopia. His family's house was in a small neighborhood nestled into the edge of one of Savannah Central's few parks; that they had a yard at all was a wonder. He caught sight a Carrot-Pop billboard, and had to stuff down embarrassing memories of what a crush he had on the singers when he was younger. James shook himself from his reverie. He broke from his admiration of the city; it was time to get back inside. He dropped down onto the balcony outside his parent's room, thankful he still had his keys on him.

Taking in the room quickly to make sure he was alone, he made his way to the door, making an effort to keep his claws from clicking on the hardwood. James felt a twinge of guilt at sneaking into his parent's room without permission, but, upon consideration of his current situation, decided he was facing an emergency and forgave himself. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and he was (hopefully) about to leave. He cracked open the door, and surveyed the hall. The bathroom door to his right was already open, and he could see movement inside. He took a chance and made a mad dash for his room, reaching the door just as he heard footfalls pounding up the stairs.

James had an extra line of defense that he hoped would buy him some time. His mother had been opposed to the door bolt when he'd installed it, but relented when he insisted that it would serve a purpose in the event of a home invasion. When your mom is a cop, her sense of paternal protection is amplified by the knowledge of all the bad things that can happen in this world, even more so if she has seen some of them first hand. And so the lock was allowed. He bolted it shut.

Hurrying to the opposite wall, he pulled his emergency backpack out from under his desk and rummaging through it. He was a scout, and a scout is always prepared. All he had to do was get the rope, repel out his window, book it to Jack's house and—

There was a soft "thud" behind him. James froze, knowing all too well the sound of his door bolt sliding open. There must have been one waiting in his room, ready to let the others in if he tried to take refuge here. It was too late for him. He'd made a mistake, and was about to pay for it.

* * *

He didn't struggle against the two bunnies pinning his arms above his head. His sisters were always overly affectionate, though in recent years their antics had been ramping up to uncomfortably intimate levels. He was used to them, to be sure, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being their plaything.

Victoria straddled his chest, supporting herself with an arm on either side of his head.

"Big brother, were you thinking of leaving us all alone?" she asked, all too sweetly, as she cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Mommy and Daddy left you in charge, what would happen to us poor girls if you were to abandon us?"

Rosie and Lucy giggled at their sister's teasing. Isabelle, always so shy, just smiled.

"Look, whatever you've got planned I don't re-hey, HEY, wh—" James yelped, interrupted by a soft metallic whirr, a click, and a sudden tightness on his wrists. He looked up to see…fuzzy pink cuffs? They'd cuffed him to the headboard. "Where did you get these?!"

"Hush now, brother dearest." Victoria dropped to her elbows and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his ear. "Mom and Dad are into some kinky shit, I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow a toy or two."

James hated the way her breath in his ear aroused him; they were always playing these kinds of games with him, and it was really starting to-

She took the tip of his ear in her mouth and nibbled, gently. James gasped at the unexpected sensation, his breath momentarily catching in his throat as a tingle slid down the side of his head and neck, a nervous pleasure tickling his spine. This was new. This wasn't just teasing anymore, his sister was actually…seducing him? She released his ear, and he was able to gain control of himself once again. He opened his mouth to protest, only to meet Victoria's lips on his own. His other sisters gasped softly, out of satisfaction rather than surprise. James froze as he felt his sister press herself against him, mind racing. James tried to tell himself this was wrong, that he shouldn't just lie there compliantly…and that he most certainly shouldn't be kissing her back. The warmth of her tongue on his, her legs squeezing his chest, those hands playing at his fur…after a few brief seconds that felt like minutes, James regained control and freed himself from his sister's bewitchment, struggling against his bindings. The other girls pressed closer around the edge of the bed, paws reaching in to grasp and massage their brother's chest and arms. Victoria broke away, smiling as she sat up and inhaled, deeply, releasing the breath in a blissful sigh.

"You girls have to try this" she announced dreamily, looking around to her sisters, who giggled again. Victoria planted a hand on her struggling brother's chest, halting his movements; he stared up at her, the apprehension in his eyes mixed with a hint of dampened lust. He made to protest, but she placed a finger firmly over his snout as she leaned down once more to bring her nose to his. She huffed, regaining her assertive composure.

"Hush." She repeated. "You've been a naughty fox."


	2. Chapter 2

James turned the page. "Urthstripe the Strong" was a pretty badass name, in his opinion, and the character was living up to the expectations it set. The book was, undoubtedly, filled with racist overtones, but it was also considered a classic, and the essay deadline was coming up fast. He looked up as his sister Isabelle rounded the edge of the couch, clutching a large glass of water in both hands. The couch sat facing the TV on the opposite wall, with the kitchen entryway directly behind where James was sitting, and a second port into the hall on the left.

"You've got a game tonight, so you need to stay hydrated, so you should drink this now and have some more in an hour and…um, I brought you this." she managed, eying the over-full cup as she carefully made her way closer and set the cup on the end table next to the couch.

He set his book aside, picking up the glass and taking a lengthy drink. He did have a basketball game that night, and was grateful he had Isabelle watching out for him. She watched as he drank, clasping her hands behind her back and gently rocking forwards and back on her feet, smiling. A cacophony of crinkling drew their attention to the hall, as Victoria entered, followed by a sign-laden Rosie and Lucy. They unfurled the purple construction paper, revealing a wide "GO JAMES #33" painted in gold.

"Impressive, right? It's for the four of us to hold!" Rosie bubbled, bouncing excitedly.

James regarded the sign, smiling. It wasn't often all four sisters were free to make one of his games, and Rosie's arts-and-crafts approach to everything wouldn't let her miss the opportunity. The sign-bearers re-furled their creation as Victoria approached James and pushed him back down onto the couch. She picked up the glass from the end table where he'd set it, and pressed it into his hands.

"Staying hydrated? Good, I don't want you cramping up and causing a scene out there. Dad's taking us on some errands before the game, we'll see you at school. Good luck!"

Victoria hopped up onto the cushion next to him, planted a kiss on his cheek, then vaulted over the back of the couch and dashed through the kitchen. Rosie followed suit, as did Isabelle, and Lucy, the rolled sign tucked under her arm. Hop, kiss, leap, gone. THIS was what he was used to; overzealous, sometimes unwanted affection that was dismissed as harmless love. Things had been completely normal since the 'date night/fuzzy cuffs' incident three weeks prior. After an hour of sloppy kissing with each sister cycling off every few minutes, they had unlocked him, bounced from the room, and closed the door. The following morning all four girls behaved like nothing had happened; James didn't know what he expected, but a perfectly normal day wasn't it. As the days became weeks, the only thing keeping him from convincing himself he'd imagined the whole thing were the torn fur and slight bruising on his wrists from where he'd initially struggled against the cuffs.

He shook his head, rising form the couch and heading upstairs to get ready for his game.

* * *

One wouldn't assume a fox would be suited for basketball, but Lucy had excitedly compared the logistics of a team's mammal composition to one of her computer games, and James appreciated the parallel. Having a team of all, say, giraffes wouldn't go as well as you'd think; sure, they could block shots well, but a smaller mammal like James could easily slip through their legs, and they had a hard time defending against the drive of an elephant. As Lucy had told him, you need a "balanced" team to win; too much of any one thing, and you wouldn't stand a chance. Heavyset players, like a rhino, could defend and drive well; medium players like a tiger were nimble and excellent at man-to-man coverage; and smaller, fast players, like James, were great for taking openings, as well as garnering fouls by the opposing team. Otters were the smallest mammal James had seen play; any mammal smaller than an otter usually attended a 'sized' school, catering to the more diminutive species.

His mother couldn't make the game; she was staying the night at a hotel in Tundratown, presenting as a key speaker at a workplace sensitivity/inclusiveness training seminar. IT was a close game, but James' team ended up with the win, his sisters taking credit due to their cheering and sign waving. James ended up driving the five of them home; his father had been called in to work on an emergency towards the end of the game.

James help no apprehension about being home alone with his sisters again. Initially after the incident, being left alone with his sisters was his biggest dread. He was wary when Lucy invited him down to watch a movie with them, but the night passed uneventfully. There was no trap, no kissing; they spent the rest of the evening together, and nothing was amiss. Since then, nothing his sisters did or said indicated anything out of the ordinary had happened between them.

They pulled into the driveway as the newest Kitty Perry song finished blasting over the radio. James hopped out, grabbing his gym bag as his sisters made their way inside. He was looking forward to a well-deserved and much needed shower.

* * *

James liked using his sisters' shower. Since the girls had insisted on all sharing a room, they had gotten the master, and his parents had taken the other standard bedroom. The girls' shower was much larger than his, though they had the same deep blue tile floor and walls.

He was about to rinse the soap from the fur on his head and neck when the water turned off. Eyes shut tight, he reached for the shower handle—and met fur.

"That was a great game." Victoria said, stepping forward and beginning to rub his chest.

"You played great." He heard Lucy behind him, and she started to massage his lower back, getting closer and closer to the base of his tail.

"Really showed those other guys how it's done." Rosie began running her paws over his back, tangling her fingers in his fur.

So Lucy was massaging his tail, Rosie was playing with the fur on his back, Victoria was rubbing his chest, that just left—

A pair of paws – it had to be Isabelle – gingerly took his wrists, guiding his hands up and forward, until they met soft, warm fur.

'Oh' he thought.

James realized he was cupping a delicate breast in each paw. Isabelle's paws stayed on his wrists; he could feel her heart racing under his palm.

'Don't do it' he thought.

She gave his wrists a small squeeze. The other six hands on him all slowed their movements as the moment dragged on. He could imagine the three, staring in anticipation, little noses twitching fervently as they waited to see what he would do.

'She's your sister'

James hesitated a second more before gently rolling Isabelle's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A soft whimper escaped her lips and she pulled on his wrists again, forcing his paws into her small breasts. He began to knead them softly, listening to her breathing deepen, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he applied just the right amount of pressure. The other girls resumed their rubbing, expanding their areas of focus, letting their small paws roam over his body.

James could feel the motion around him as his sisters traded places, pointed out parts of his body, exchanged whispers to each other:

"He smells so good"

"Feel up here"

"I want his hands next"

"Look at that"

The most he'd done with a girl was kiss Courtney Gekkerson freshman year, and now here he was, in the shower with four naked women. He didn't know how to feel about the situation; all he could process at the moment was how he needed to hear more soft sounds form Isabelle, and how good it felt when Lucy had massaged the base of his tail. Isabelle pulled his paws form her chest, and the other paws left his body. He found himself gently pushed down until he was sitting on the tile floor. The only indication he had that the kiss was coming was a moment of hot breath on his mouth a pair of lips met his. He kissed back; after the cuffs incident, he knew better than to fight it. On his left, a sister kneeled and took his paw, guiding it up her leg onto her bun buns. The sister on his right did the same, and both began nuzzling and kissing his neck as James squeezed. The sister kissing him darted her tongue into his mouth; he met it with his own. Their lips parted and met over and over, tongues mingling, the energy of the kiss building as their hormones ran wild.

James hadn't realized how hard he'd gotten until he felt a paw grace the tip of his manhood. He broke the kiss, the nuzzling at his neck paused, everything stopped.

"James?" a voice behind him ventured. It was Victoria. Gone was her usual assertive bravado. She spoke his name as a question, voice laced with apprehension, fear, excitement. Seconds crawled by as the five sat on the wet tile, waiting.

James nodded, once, before giving a second, more confident nod and 'mmhmm' of affirmation. Everything resumed in a flurry. Whomever was kissing him returned to the task with a vengeance, the sisters at his neck continued their nuzzling, and Victoria…

She dragged her paw down his length softly, her soft fur brushing along his sensitive shaft. She brought it up again from the base, up, down, up. Her paw was soon slick with his precum, and she seemed to gain confidence, slowly adding speed to her pumps until she making a full pump every half-second. James moaned into the kiss. She broke away from him, and the sister on his left grabbed his jaw, turning him towards her before taking her turn at the fox's mouth, the sweet taste of rabbit again filling his mouth as she explored him with her tongue. The remaining two, besides Victoria and the current kisser, worked their paws down his body, finding themselves gently playing with his balls, rolling them in their tender grip, commenting all the while:

"Look at her go"

"He's gotten so big"

"I've missed that kiss"

"GOD he smells good"

"He's so soft"

The continued conversation around him was lost as his head swam with pleasure. Between six paws working his genitals and the passionate kissing; James could feel himself reaching his limit. He broke the kiss again, his breathing labored as he tried to warn Victoria of his situation.

"Vic, I'm…I'm close" he huffed between labored breaths.

"Already? Don't make too big a mess."

The other girls giggled, all eight paws now working together to stimulate him. He felt hot breath in his ear before Victoria took the tip in his mouth and nibbled, just lie she'd done last time. That sent him over the edge. His head dipped down, a gasp escaped his mouth, and his hips bucked forward. His sisters gasped repeatedly as he felt himself release, a second, third, fourth time. His breathing was ragged as the paws working his crotch slowed to a stop. He slowly lay back on the floor, panting, as the girls shuffled around him.

"We'll leave you to clean up." Victoria whispered in his ear.

The water came back on.

"Hello?" James ventured. There was no response. He shakily got to his feet, stepping into the water and finally getting the soap out of his fur. He opened his eyes to find he hadn't listened to Vitoria, and had indeed made one hell of a mess. Luckily the tile was easy to wipe clean. As he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself, James wondered just how regular these molestations were going to become. He also wondered whether he should feel disgusted at being used by his sisters, or guilty for starting to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

James had never been to the Nocturnal District before. They'd left their car parked in a garage near the District entrance, which surprised him, though after consideration he could understand how car exhaust in an enclosed cavern could cause problems. A tram took them underground to their destination. When they had first stepped out of the tram into the casino lights, James and his sisters could only stare around in awe at the shining, flashing extravagance around them, amplified by the all-encompassing darkness. Though his parents had been here before, the children were overwhelmed by the unexpected display before them. Positioned on a cliff that jutted out over the cavern proper, the Nocturnal Strip was a half-mile radius circle of gleaming casinos, hotels, stores, and more. To the left of the tram terminal was a second terminal, the tracks of which appeared to slope down and around into the darkness of the cavern proper. Walking to a handrail, James was joined by the rest of his family as he peered down at the darkness of the cavern. The Strip was a show for the tourists, the mammals that actually lived in the Nocturnal District were a few hundred feet below them. James could faintly make out the nearest buildings at the base of the cliff, and the outline of two massive support columns that stretched to the ceiling, a safety measure to keep the city above, well, above. His mother got his attention, telling him they were headed to the hotel. James followed obediently, taking in the sights around him as they walked.

They were there for his Cousin Judy's wedding. His aunt Fru-Fru had told him she'd named Judy after his mother. James liked Fru-Fru; she was always incredibly nice, and would pop in for surprise visits a few times a year. James had no idea what she or her husband did for work. The most he could gather was she was involved with 'the family', which he assumed meant she worked for her father at their family business. It explained why she always arrived by limousine; Grandpa Big was a banker or something, and was very well off for it as far as James could tell. His wealth was further displayed by his funding of the entire wedding, including paying for the Hopps-Wilde's tram tickets and meals, as well as setting them up in one of the smaller hotel/casinos that he in fact owned.

Keeping track of time proved difficult when the lighting never changed and there was no sky to reference, and soon enough it was time for James and his sisters to head to their rooms. He and his family were given three rooms; his sisters all sharing one room, James in his own room adjacent to theirs, and his parents in a room across the hall. The hotel was one of the fancy ones that catered to mammals of all different sizes, with each ascending floor accommodating smaller mammals than the one below. James was surprised by the number of polar bears he had seen around the hotel and patrolling the halls, but his father informed him they worked for Grandpa Big as security. That made sense to James. What overly wealthy mammal wouldn't have hired muscle around, especially at his granddaughter's wedding?

James settled into the massive bed, nestling amongst the pillows. His parents had gone out with Fru-Fru and her husband, and Judy and her fiancé. They were headed to some show, something about an artist who paints requests from the crowd in 3DVR while telling stories. The whole thing sounded bizarre to James, but apparently it made for quite a show and the artist was immensely popular. His mother had been bouncing with excitement, practically dragging his father out the door (after saying goodnight to the children, of course) as they were accompanied by the polar bears carrying their vole companions.

"Be good, and take care of your sisters until we get back." His father had told him with a smile and a hug before being dragged out the door by his wife. James rolled over in bed, thinking about his sisters and his father's words. He did love them, as any older brother should, but was there anything more? The fuzzy cuffs incident was months ago, and there had been at least a dozen other intimate moments since. There was the time in the shower, the time his sisters snuck into the boy's locker room after a practice, the time they'd taken him to a movie and gotten ideas of their own when they saw they were the only patrons…the list went on and on. Most of these consisted of just intense snuggling and kissing, though a few 'heavy petting' interactions, repeats of the shower incident, had occurred. A soft gentle pawjob, teasing nibbles at his neck and ears, the hot breath of a sister across his jaw and lips…James knew these things shouldn't arouse him like they did, but he didn't really have a problem with it. He felt there should be some sense of disgust or guilt, but there wasn't any, though he did experience constant apprehension, wondering when the next intimate time would pop up. What he had with his sisters felt natural, and while he knew it was wrong, he neither denied nor welcomed their advances. Maybe it was because they weren't related by blood; he had been carried by a surrogate, and he knew the name of the donor who was the biological father of his sisters. The girls certainly were beautiful, just like their mother, but he didn't see them as anything more than his sisters, though he was more than content to let them use him to indulge in their desires. They were still a family, but if his parents were any indication, he knew bunny girls couldn't get enough fox (there had been more than a few awkward times when he'd interrupted a 'private' moment between his parents). He chuckled to himself. "It's in their biology" seemed a likely explanation of his sister's behavior.

He turned towards the front of the room as his door gave a soft click. Someone had scanned a roomkey, and the door had unlocked. Was it his father? One of Grandpa Big's polar bears? Had something happened? The door slowly swung open…to reveal Victoria, silhouetted against the dim light of the hallway. She padded into the room, followed by the other three girls. The door closed, and James closed his eyes, sighing. They must have gotten one of the security ears to fetch them a key to his room. He was tired, but knew the girls wouldn't leave him alone until he played their game. He felt four small bounces as they jumped up onto the bed and worked their way under the covers. Victoria popped up onto the pillow in front of him, and pecked him on the nose. She then promptly rolled over and snuggled against his chest. He felt another kiss on his neck, Lucy, before she too snuggled up against his back. Isabelle and Rosie followed suit, leaning over their sisters to quickly kiss him before settling themselves in amongst the blankets and burrowing up against him. Taken aback by the innocence of their display, James could only blink in surprise before he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in a bundle of snuggling bunnies.

* * *

James had no idea what the time was when he groggily opened his eyes. He did know that he was sporting a throbbing erection through his underwear, a fact that wasn't assisted by the soft fur of Lucy's ass rubbing against him. He prodded gently forwards, and was met with an "mmh?" as Lucy stirred from her sleep. He prodded again, and this time Lucy let out a gentle "oh" that elongated into a soft moan as her gently rocked his hips forward and ran his length between her cheeks. Lucy responded by arching her back, gliding herself back up along him as she twisted her torso to look at James. She brought her upper arm up to stroke the side of his muzzle, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She rocked along his length a third time, and his right arm found its way down to her stomach, running farther until he was gently massaging between her legs with a finger. More soft sounds escaped Lucy's lips as her breathing quickened and the other sisters began to stir. She rolled fully onto her back, eyes closed and mouth agape, spreading her legs to allow James to better stimulate her. Lucy's hand dropped from his face, eagerly crawling down the sheets until she grasped his meat, greedily freeing him from his boxers. Isabelle sat up on the other side of Lucy, tentatively reaching forward to stroke Lucy's face as James continued to rub her, the heat and wetness in his paws mixing with her moans to indicate her pleasure.

Another pair of paws worked their way over James' waist and began to massage his balls, gently working him. Rosie's hushed whisper tickled his ear:

"We only wanted to snuggle, but if you've got other ideas we're more than eager."

James turned and kissed her deeply as Lucy's hips bucked under his touch, her orgasm coming on strongly from her brother's skilled fingers, and a third pair of paws worked their way onto his cock. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A drop of sweat fell from the tip of his nose. Burning fatigue filled the muscles of his shoulders and back, but he knew quitting wasn't an option. He tensed, then quickly threw his right paw forward in a cross-

"WRONG!"

The bellowing voice resonated from behind James. A pair of massive hands grasped him by the shoulders and straightened him out as Bogo forced him to square his stance.

"Remember, rotate your torso as you punch. Drive with your back leg and transfer that power forwards. Don't lean, don't let yourself get off balance. Focus."

James threw another flurry of jabs, crosses, hooks-

"Move your feet, Wilde! Stand still in a fight and you'll be dead"

Already stepping lightly in time with his hits, James exaggerated his motions, nimbly circling the bag as he threw punches. Gloved paws pummeled the bag as James worked, focusing on his footwork, his hits, keeping himself square and balanced. He began to tire again, and was relieved when Bogo called him off. The chief made to give James more advice on his form, but was cut off by a thud and a squeal from the nearby sparring mats. Both men glanced over to see Victoria on the receiving end of one of Judy's takedown demonstrations.

Judy was earnestly explaining her movements and positioning to the other three sisters encircling her as she pinned Victoria to the mat below her. Victoria was visibly flustered, struggling in vain to escape her mother's grip; Judy just held on tightly and ignored her daughter's attempts to escape, continuing her instruction to the other girls. Rosie was smiling and bouncing slightly in place, clearly eager to participate in the lesson. Lucy, standing with her arms crossed, watched with a slight frown, eyes switching back and forth between her mother's face and Victoria's, clearly hesitant to find herself on the receiving end of any ZPD-certified hand-to-hand maneuvers. Strangely enough, it was Isabelle who seemed to be approaching the lesson in the most serious manner; while she was usually much more reserved and timid than her sisters, she stood wide-eyed and attentive, nodding along to everything her mother had to say.

James and the girls had been coming in to the ZPD gym for a few weeks now, with their parents teaching them how to defend themselves from other mammals, and Chief Bogo offering to teach them boxing, though only Victoria and James had taken him up on it. The other three girls were content with the training their parents could provide. Nick was absent from today's training, opting to spend the visit to the ZPD to catch up on some paperwork he had neglected to finish in favor of catching one of the girls' volleyball games (the fluid communication of fraternal twins coupled with the leg strength of rabbits made for a very coordinated and versatile team).

James sat heavily on a nearby bench, eager to enjoy every second of the minute of rest Bogo was allowing him. He watched the chief step over to a larger bag and begin throwing heavy, powerful punches into it.

"Two more rounds, Wilde, then you can be done."

Another blow sent the bag reeling backwards, its return swing halted by a follow-up punch that sent it flying back again. Bogos muscles rippled with each swing, interspersing his blows across his sentence.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, though. After I'm done with you"—the chief decked one last jab-cross combo—"you get to spar with your mother."

He reached out a muscled arm to stop the bag's wild oscillation.

"Break's over, Wilde. Hop to it! Show me how you fight!"

* * *

The sound of his father's voice pulled James from the near-sleep he'd been enjoying. After getting bruised and battered by his own mother for almost a full five minutes (their sparring was strictly hands only, but her speed and experience more than made up for what she lacked in upper body strength), he'd showered in the ZPD locker room and laid down on one of the benches to wait for his father, resting his head on the duffel bag he had brought. Weary from his training and sore from the repeated jabs of his mother, James found himself drifting off as he waited.

"Cormo, I get it! I'll talk to the chief, get him to send something your way. You're doing fine. Uh-huh. Alright then, hang in there buddy."

Rounding the corner, his father slid the phone back into his pocket and removed the car keys in the same motion, tossing them to James.

"Was that your undercover guy?" James asked as he dropped the keys into the duffel that had previously been his pillow.

"Yeah, chief's got him doing some plainclothes work over in Happytown, he's not too happy with the gig but he'll manage. Listen, your mom is going to run me through a workout. You drive the girls home, we'll be back in about an hour and bring back lunch on the way, sound good?"

James nodded in agreement.

"Alright, see you at home big man. Drive safe."

After a brief hug, his father exited the locker room again. Almost as soon as he had left, though, he re-entered, the door swinging closed as he—

It wasn't his father that rounded the corner, but his sisters, who proceeded to softly tackle him into a forced seat back on the bench. The four pairs of paws immediately began massaging him wherever they could reach

"Our poor James, you must hurt all over."

"You looked so good today! You, not your form I mean. Mom tore you apart."

"Don't feel bad, Bogo told us she's taken down a rhino before."

"You already showered? Boo, you smell so good when you're sweaty."

James closed his eyes and tilted his head up, knowing better than to try to resist the eager paws. Besides, their rubbing felt amazing after the beating he had just received.

"You girls aren't supposed to be in here, you know." he murmured, letting out a soft groan as a pair of paws shifted up from his shoulders to his neck, tiny thumbs digging into his muscle just right.

"The only people who could come in right now are Mom and Dad, and Mom said they were going to be doing their own sparring. Bogo is in his office, it's the middle of the shift so everyone else is out on patrol…just relax, bro." Victoria responded. James groaned again in resignation. Victoria giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright girls, he's had enough. Let's head home before—"

She was interrupted by the creak of the locker room door swinging open. Snatching up his duffel, James joined his sisters in hiding at the end of the row of lockers, all five peering around the corner to see who had entered.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

It was their father's voice. James looked to his sisters, who in turn all turned to each other. Should they wait for him to leave? Try to sneak out? They didn't want to have to explain what the girls were doing in the men's locker, maybe—

"Carrots, we're good."

Staying put became the immediate option for the siblings as the hushed whisper was promptly followed by the sound of lockers rattling, as if a lithe body were being pressed up against them. A soft growl echoed through the locker, accompanied by an excited giggle. James peered around the corner again, jerking back as he saw his parents in the row he had previously been sitting in. His father had picked up his mother, pressing her body against the larger lockers and burrowing his nose in her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched at the fur on his neck and head. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were the occasional growls from his father, and the mixed giggling and moaning from his mother.

"Nick…Ah! You're sure the kids left?"

"James had his duffel with him when I was just in here"—he was interrupted by another gasp that quickly escalated into a pleasured moan— "it's not out anymore and the showers aren't running so we're clear."

The soft sounds of athletic clothing hitting the ground alerted James that the situation was escalating further out of control. He was distracted, thankfully, by Rosie nudging him to draw his attention. He turned to her, just in time to catch a kiss full on the mouth. He paused before returning the kiss, certainly surprised by her reaction to the situation. Her paw clutched at his arm and pressed his hand to her crotch. Had he not known that she'd already showered, James would have guessed she was still wearing her sparring clothes from the intense heat and dampness his paw found between her legs. She broke from the kiss, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him and shifted her hips forward and back slightly, grinding himself against his fingers. James indulged her, pressing deeper into her heat and feeling his own passion twitch as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, the pleasure from his touch reverberating through her body. Lucy put her hands on Rosie's shoulders and smiled up at James, nestling her head next to Rosie's. They were interrupted again by their mother's voice:

"Speaking of showers, let's move somewhere a little more private."

The sound of the water coming on signaled their opportunity to leave, and the five siblings made their quick escape, the beginnings of a soft, rhythmic slapping chasing them from the room.

* * *

"Catch me!"

Isabelle vaulted herself onto his back as the five crossed the lobby. Even as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck he could feel the heat on his lower back, the same heat Rosie had been eager to share with him. Her breathy whisper stole its way into his ear:

"You love your sisters, don't you James? You'll take care of us when we get home, won't you? I know you're tired, but don't worry…we'll do all the work. Most of it, anyways." 

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm a total shitter edition

Again, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I know I said I'd have it up earlier this week, I think I'll stay away from hard deadlines. I should be finished moving into my new place in the next few days and then I can sit down and get to work on chapter 5.

As always, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to drop a review, it's always great to hear from you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy hopped up to give James a tight hug, a regular occurrence over the past years as he had grown taller than her. She pecked a kiss on his cheek, and darted out the door, nearly late for her evening shift with her husband. James padded back towards the kitchen, entering to a dramatically exasperated sigh from Emily, who was on her phone. The wildcat slid the device back into her pocket and leaned against the kitchen's center island, which the rest of the girls (his sisters and their friend Stephanie, a meek otter girl) were either seated at or leaning on. The all whispered to each other, clearly discussing whatever bad news Emily had gotten, before seemingly reaching a decision just as James approached. Lucy hopped down from her chair and bounced over to James, coming to a stop with her hands behind her back, grinning up at him.

"Sooooo….remember how Emly's boyfriend was supposed to bring the pizza over after work? Their boss has him working like crazy right now and he can't really make it over, so we were hoping you, being the best big brother that you are and loving us so dearly, would go and pick it up for us? Since it's our birthday and everything?" she asked, smiling all the while; they both knew there were few things James wouldn't do for his sisters.

"The one over on Acacia, right? I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks, you fantastic fox you." Lucy replied.

" Oh, and while you're out, can you pick up Sky(e)? I'll tell her to meet you at the pizza shop." Victoria piped in.

"Pizza, vixen, got it." James said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

James' phone buzzed as he made his through town, and he checked it at the next stoplight. It was Jack, letting him know that his evening had just cleared up and he would be able to come over. James sent a reply telling him he'd pick him up in 5, and altered his route accordingly. He didn't have to wait long before Jack bounded out of his house and into James' car, slinging his backpack into the backseat as he did so.

"Have to make a quick stop before we head back to my place, hope you don't mind. Grabbing some pizza for the girls." James said.

"No worries man, we've got all night to do whatever. Hey, you want to hear a weird story?"

"Go for it."

"Alright, so you know how your parents are kind of famous, yeah? Well, I'm HornHub like usual, right—"

"Come on, man, I don't want to hear about this."

"Yeah you do, it's hilarious. I'm searching for bunnygirl videos, and there's this parody film starring 'Dick Wilde' and 'Lewdy Hopps', and I swear they look exactly like…" Jack trailed off as James pulled up to the pizza shop; a vixen had backed out the front door and was making her way towards them with a stack of pizzas in her arms.

"Dude, why is Skye here?" Jack asked in a hurried whisper.

"Why are you whispering? She's friends with the girls, I'm giving her a ride back to the party."

"No, man, she just…" Jack kept turning his head back and forth, swapping focus between the approaching vixen and James.

Skye reached the car and opened the back door, sliding in and dropping the pizzas on the seat next to her. "Alright James, lets roll! Oh, hey Jack, didn't know you were coming." she said, buckling her seatbelt.

Jack stared straight ahead in his seat and mumbled out a 'hey'. James turned in his seat to look at Skye, who gave him a quizzical look and gestured towards Jack. James just shrugged, turned forwards, and headed home, talking with Skye the whole way as Jack sat mostly in silence, contributing minimally to the conversation.

* * *

The three arrived to find the kitchen counter sporting a half-dozen bottles of alcohol, and the six girls they had left behind happily downing shots.

"They're back! And they got the food!" Rosie cried, raising her glass in joy before downing the drink it contained.

"I brought some birthday juice for my favorite bunny girls!" Emily said, bursting into a fit of laughter and pulling Victoria into a tight hug. Stephanie giggled along with her and smiled at James; it was the first time he'd seen her laugh, and certainly the most expressive she'd ever been. Isabelle proffered a shot glass to him, which he accepted, before pouring two more drinks for Jack and Skye. The nine toasted the HoppsWilde girls' birthday, and drank.

* * *

Jack had pulled James to the bathroom, no pretense needed as everyone else was distracted with drunk twister. He locked the door and turned to James.

"I need to tell you something. When I was telling you about that video with your parents earlier, I wasn't looking for bunnygirls, I was… I was looking for pred and prey stuff."

"Wait, are you saying my parents actually—"

"That's not important right now! James, please, listen to me man. I think I'm in love with Skye."

"So go talk to her."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

* * *

James' phone buzzed again, this time with a call from his mother.

"Mom? Hello?"

He could hear voices from her end, though the audio was a bit muffled.

"You don't think they'll get up to any trouble, do you? You know how rambunctious they get when we leave them with James."

"Nick, relax, he's a responsible todd. It'll be fine! Now I wa—"

James hung up and pocketed his phone; she had obviously butt-dialed him, though he didn't know how she had actually managed that with a smartphone. He refilled his glass and made his way back to the living room.

* * *

Stephanie and Emily had left. They hadn't planned on staying the night, like Skye had, and were picked up by Stephanie's older sister. James re-entered the living room with a massive bowl of popcorn and set it on the couch. His sisters, who were laying on a circle on the floor giggling to each other, drunkenly bounced up and over to it, humming their appreciation and delight through mouthfuls of buttery goodness. As the girls continued to eat and resumed their discussion of which movie to put on, James made his way back through the house to find Jack, whom he just realized had been missing for quite some time. He made his way up the stairs to check the upstairs bathroom, when he noticed his bedroom door had been closed. Remembering leaving it open when he had last been upstairs, James crept down the hall, and carefully swung the door inwards.

The scene froze before James. Neither of the two had heard him enter, and sat topless on the end of his bed, kissing. Jack had one paw on Skye's face, caressing her fur and pulling her into the kiss, while the other played at one of her breasts. Skye, in turn, was gripping at Jack's erection through his shorts, kneading it's length with her fingers and stroking him gently. James hurriedly closed the door, barely catching a glimpse of the two turning towards him in surprise before the door stood between them. He sighed, and turned to head back downstairs.

* * *

Jame's phone buzzed for the third time that night. He unlocked it to find a text from Jack:

"Hey man, didn't mean to crash your room, things just sort of happened. I'll probably need it for the night, is that cool?" it read.

"Just don't make a mess." James replied.

Jack was a good friend, and he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at him. He reached the living room once more to find the girls all bundled up together on the couch, watching "Animal Pun Movie Title". James stepped over the back of the couch and nestled in amongst them, the bunnies leaning away to make room before nestling up against him. After a few minutes of silently watching the movie, James felt a soft sensation on his forearm. He looked down to see Rosie place another gentle kiss on his arm. She looked up at him, and softly kissed his arm a third time, slightly higher. She smiled and slowly kissed her way up to his neck, growing bolder in her movements as she got higher. She then stood up, grasped James' ears, and kissed him on the lips. James could smell the subtle shift in his sister's scent, and already found himself completely erect. He'd been with his sisters enough times that his body could tell what was coming, and reacted with a primal craving. Rosie sat back down and rolled onto her hands and knees, clumsily fumbling with her pajama bottoms before sliding them down to her upper thighs to reveal her ass and dripping bunnycunny. The other girls sat up off of James as he shifted on the couch, angling towards Rosie.

"Can I get my birthday present, James? A little birthday favor?" She cooed at him.

James wasted no time in grasping Rosie by the thighs and pressing his snout against her warm slit. He ran his tongue over her folds, between them, licking and sucking as Rosie moaned and rocked her hips backwards, pressing herself against him, burying her face in the couch cushions to muffle the ecstasy of her voice. After only a few short moments Rosie's cries reached their apex and she trembled as she orgasmed, the heat and pleasure in her groin blossoming through her body as she melted into the pleasure, rolling onto her side dreamily and twitching slightly. James sat up and wiped the back of his paw across his muzzle, sleek with his sister's nectar. His vision was suddenly blocked by what he rcognized as the delicatem lacy orange panties that Isabelle wore for him on 'special occasions'. He felt an immense heat on his lower back as small arms wrapped around his chest from behind, and then he was toppling to the floor, bodily pulled from the couch by the rambunctions bun on his back. He lay on the floor, dizzy from the fall, when his nose was once again overwhelmed by the scent of bunny musk, the aroma of his sister's sex. Again an immense heat enveloped his delicate snout, the wetness of young buny pussy gently teasing against his lips. He reached up to the kneeling bun and grasped her by the hips, burying his face in her groin as he ran his tongue through her, bringing one hand around to massage her clit as he worked with his mouth. He can hear what can only be a stifled moan through clenched paws, as well as the soft wet noises of another bun enjoying herself. He reached up with a paw to peek out from under his panty blindfold to find Isabelle riding his face, her arms clutched to her chest and her eyes squeezed shut as she ground her hips down against his welcoming mouth. James turned his head slightly to see Victoria sitting on the couch, pajama bottoms completely gone, legs spread. She had one arm arched behind her head while the other furiously rubbed at her pearl, her breathing heavy and ragged as she watches James pleasure Isabelle. James made eye contact with her, and audibly growled into Isabelle as he swirled his tongue through her folds once more. Victoria's eyes dilated further, her mouth opening slightly as her head tilts back and her chest arches forward; moments later her legs trembled and she froze her hand, gasping and shuddering as her orgasm slams into her like a train. The growl elicited a similar reaction in Isabelle, a small 'eep' escaping her lips as she squeezed James' head between her knees, pulsing heat searing through his muzzle as he slowly wound to a halt. Isabelle relaxed and gently toppled to the side, lying on the floor next to James. He sat up, erection straining against his shorts, as he turned to look for his fourth sister, eager to finish her as well. He saw her on the armchair next to the couch, quietly drooling onto the cushion as she slept in a curled ball of bun. James smiled and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He scooped up the girls one by one, re-dressed them, and carried them to their respective beds. Afterwards he finally retired to the couch, curled up in the blanket, and passed out.

* * *

James Awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window to the backward, and the sound of the garage door opening. He bolted upright; there wouldn't be any time to clean up the mess they'd made of the kitchen. He slid through the doorway…to find everything perfectly in order. There was a note on the counter, in Jack's handwriting: "thanks for the favor man, thought I'd clean up for you. I'm giving Skye a ride home, hope you don't mind I borrowed your car. Be back in a bit."

James sighed in relief, and made to get himself a glass of water. His parents entered the house, and the kitchen, shortly after. His father approached him and rustled his headfur with a paw.

"Morning champ. So, did you have a fun night?"

* * *

Epilogue

James noticed a notification badge on his phone; he had a voicemail, left after he'd missed another call from his mother the previous night. The time was marked 2:45am. He opened it, and listened:

"—like that! Oh my God, Nick, don't stop, knot me, knot me, knooaaaAAAA—"

James abruptly ended the voicemail, the sound of his mother's lustful cries still ringing in his ear.

It had been a good Friday night for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe they actually get away with that."

Rosie giggled, her laugh joined by those of her sisters. They were discussing the recent discovery that their parents were having romps in the ZPD locker rooms and showers.

"I mean, it doesn't really surprise me." Lucy replied, propping herself up on her elbows on her bed, and tucking her pillow under her chin. "You know how raunchy they get; they're into all sorts of roleplay. Remember when we were supposed to go to the movies a few weeks ago but decided not to, and they thought we weren't home?"

The girls erupted into another bout of laughter.

"I—I—" Victoria repeatedly tried to start a sentence but couldn't control her laughing and kept interrupting herself. "I actually thought we were getting robbed, I was so scared for a minute!"

By now the girls were nearly crying from their laughter. The incident in question had involved the girl's quiet night together being interrupted by their mother shouting "ZPD, don't move! What the hell are you doing in my house?" downstairs, the authoritative, stern voice she only used in extreme situations startling the sisters. What they initially thought was their mother arriving home to find a burglar downstairs turned out to be quite a different situation; Rosie volunteered to creep downstairs and see what was going on, and peered into the kitchen.

The intruder in question was their father sitting on the kitchen floor, hands cuffed above his head to the fridge door and mouth gagged with a dishcloth. Their mother was bottomless, wearing her police vest and bouncing in his lap. The unexpected sight mixed with the moan-filled, in-character banter from her mother was more than enough to send Rosie immediately scurrying (quietly) up to her sisters to report on the situation.

"When I was grabbing those cuffs to use on James I saw some of the other toys they've got" Victoria said once the laughter has died down. "They're definitely a kinky pair."

"We're literally having sex with our brother." Isabelle said.

"Its not SEX, just a lot of fun and some heavy petting."

"I mean, if you're swallowing a guy's cum I think that counts as sex."

"He hasn't been inside any of us though."

"His fingers have."

"And that tongue…"

More giggling filled the room as they thought back over the things their brother had and hadn't done to them; tight bunny panties began to soak as the girl's memories and imaginations played explicit images across their minds

"What's the problem anyways? He's a fox and we're not really related, when you look at it there's no difference between what mom and dad do and what we do with him."

"Maybe we could be on one of those sister-wives shows." one said jokingly.

"He's like a king with a harem of prey women at his beck and call."

"Hey, now we're the ones roleplaying."

More giggling.

Isabelle rubbed her thighs together, knees tight as she squirmed in her bed.

"Do you think we could jump over to his room tonight? Just for a little bit?" She asked.

"He's probably tired form the game tonight, it'd be better to let him sleep." Rosie told her. "Sorry sweetie."

Isabelle groaned, knowing her sister was right, but can't imagine falling asleep in her distracted state; she could barely stand the heat that had built between her legs. While the other girls seemed to be content falling asleep with their desires unaddressed, she couldn't fight the urges pulsing through her. Slipping out to the bathroom, she locked the door and turned on the shower, slipping out of her t-shirt and panties. Turning the temperature just right, she stepped into the steaming shower and closed her eyes, letting the water cascade down her body.

Starting slowly, she traced her small claws over her nipples and chest, eyes still closed, the roar of the water in her ears mixing with the darkness to draw her into a pulsing trance. Sound swirled around her as her hands slid lower, lower down her stomach. Memories of her brother touching, kissing, holding her danced through her mind. Her breath caught for an instant as she slipped a finger between her lips, playing with her own wetness and stroking to the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. _The red of his fur, the way his hands gripped at her ass and his tongue played with her clit_. She moaned as she continued her rhythm, feeling the heat and pleasure building to an overpowering crescendo. _What it would be like to have him inside her, to have the real thing, to feel him fill her._ With a soft cry she came, having to lean against the wall and brace herself with an arm while the other continued playing with her slit. She shuddered as the last waves of pleasure coursed through her, panting at the intensity of her session. Slowly coming to a stop, she turned off the water and pulled her fingers free.

Isabelle had no difficulty falling asleep.


End file.
